1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for agglomerating elastomeric latexes, and more particularly relates to a process for agglomerating elastomeric latexes involving the use of a high molecular weight polyalkylene oxide bound polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of poly(oxyethylene) surfactants either in the form of mixtures or as blocks in block copolymers are known. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,270 discloses agglomerating rubbery polymer latexes by mixing the rubbery latex with an alkylacrylate polymer of higher hydrophilicity then the rubbery latex and a non-ionic surfactant consisting of an addition product of ethylene oxide; and European Patent Application 87-409,293 published Dec. 16, 1987, discloses agglomerating rubbery latex by the addition of a polymer and a surfactant wherein the surfactant is multi-sequenced polymer having a polyoxyethylene content ranging from 5 to 95 percent. These processes, however, have typically focused on utilization of a non-ionic surfactant in the form of a polymer or a copolymer involving polyethylene oxide.